Cervical collars are well-known. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,226 issued on Sept. 4, 1973 and entitled Cervical Collar. The collar disclosed in said patent is comprised of body halves coupled together. Some injuries require more collar stability than others. Those injuries which require greater collar stability frequently alleviate over a short period of time. The amount of stability provided by the collar in said patent is insufficient for severe injuries.
The present invention is directed to a solution of the problem of how to provide temporary stabilization for a cervical collar with a structural interrelationship which minimizes access by the patient for separating the components.